


Quicksilver Kisses

by IronicTuna



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicTuna/pseuds/IronicTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little story about their first time from Peter's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver Kisses

__

From the moment you gave me your quicksilver kisses  
From the moment you touched your body to mine  
I knew that our love was always forever  
I knew that our love could do nothing but shine __

Peter can see the future, clear as day. Elle on the sofa, her hair gone purest white, smirking at them over her glass. Neal in the next chair, eyes flashing, dashing even with salt and pepper hair. Crows feet and smile lines tracing a delicate web over his face. Trying to talk Peter into yet another crazy scam.

Neal and Elle laughing in the kitchen whilst Peter slips scraps to Satchmo.

Neal and Elle looking instantly innocent when he surprises them, two dark heads breaking apart, four sky blue eyes gazing sweetly up at him.

He can see Neal being in their life, always. Even if he disappears someday, running off to steal a painting, or liberate gems with only a smile and the infamous Caffrey charm to help him, or because he needs the rush of stolen gold and forged brushstrokes. He knows Neal will always come back, of his own free will or when Peter catches him again. He knows this is forever.

 

Christmas - and Neal wakes them singing carols. When they stumble down to the living room his cheeks are flushed and Peter learns that Neal Caffrey is one of the only men who can make a santa hat look sexy. He hugs Elle, kisses her on the cheek and she pulls Peter in so he's flat against her back, arms around Neal as he stares into those pale laughing eyes.

Neal has made some hidiously decadent pancake dish, whip cream, chocolate and strawberries, it is perfectly presented on their largest serving dish, three smaller plates laid out with napkins, and silverwear that has to have come from June's.

They talk and laugh, and if Elle cares when Neal fixes his eyes on Peter when licking cream off the tips of his fingers, she shows no sign.

 

Elle sits on the floor like a child while she tears open her presents, Neal relaxed above her on the sofa, gently extracting the presents from their wrapping then folding the gaudy paper carefuly. She leans against his knee and Neals's fingers comb through her hair. Peter realises he probably should be jealous, he doesn't know of who, all he knows is that he is not.

A unlabled present turns out to be for him, Elle rips the newspaper off with abandon, inside a garment bag zips open to reveal a grey suit, the note pinned to the lapel reads 'A suit for The Suit.' Elle giggles and Neal grins.

Peter kisses Neal then, with Elle's laughter in his ears and Neal's lips still quirked in that wicked smile. Elle loops her arm round Neals thigh, eyes upturned toward their joined mouths. She is smiling now, that inscrutable Elizabeth smile while her husband sucks on another man's tounge, licks another man's mouth. Neal kisses like quicksilver, one moment sweet, the next wild. Tounge and teeth and lips.

 

Later, once Neal and Elle are finished necking on the couch and Peter is finished watching them, one hand down his pants, the other stroking the smooth pale skin of whoever's on top at the moment, they ajorn upstairs.

Elle slides her lips over his cock, gasping and moaning around his length as Neal licks her juices and worries her clit with his teeth. She cums and Neal emerges leering, sharing a kiss with Peter that tastes of Elle as she lazily licks their turgid cocks. Peter pushes his wife back, her legs opening as she falls, hoodlidded and content, to rest on the bed. Neal is next, he goes easily enough, ending up pressed over Elle. They share a kiss as Neal tangles his fingers in her hair.

In Peter's mind the next few seconds, condoms, lube, preperation, flash forward, untill his cock is pressed against Neal's hole and he is working past the ring of muscle. Neal groans and whimpers, making little 'more, please, more' noises then Elle is kissing him, gagging that clever mouth with her own. Peter trails his finger down to where he and Neal are joined, enjoying the buck and grind that results, then further still, untill he can grab hold of Neal and direct him towards Elizabeth, the latex covered cock slipping in easily. Then he thrusts.  
Neal nearly screams, then turns his head and pants out deep, ragged breaths as Peter fucks him into Elle. He grabs Neal's hips, ramming home, knowing each thrust forces him deeper inside her. When they cum the orgasms ripple through them, so Peter isn't sure who came first, whether the deciding factor was Neal's ass clenching on his cock, or the way Elle shrieked out her orgasm, or even those last three thrusts he made, shooting deep inside Neal, Elizabeth's legs wrapped around them both.

They lay curled up on the bed, sexed out and satiated, and Peter knows this is forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My first White Collar Fic, the poem at the beginning is mine, everything else is not.


End file.
